ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
An Unstable Beginning
'An Unstable Beginning' is the series premier of Less Than Identical.''' Overview Oswin and Serge are assigned a mission involving a mysterious ship that went off-radar, only to reappear four days later. But the owner of the ship isn't quite what they expected. Episode 1 ZAP! Electricity shoots across the street, causing a warehouse wall to partially collapse. A Transylian approaches the building, "I KNOW YOU BRATS ARE IN THERE!" He clenches his fists and smacks the wall, making the hole big enough for him to enter. "You'd be right!" Oswin Thorne leaps down from the overhead pathway, smacking into the Transylian's back. "Thanks for the DNA!" His arms begin to bulge, spreading across his body. Oswin speaks, his voice now much deeper, "Transylian DNA feels so...gross." He laughs, jumping off the allen's back. "Is this what Frankenstein feels like?" Sliding across the floor, he thrusts his hands out and fires a massive burst of electricity. "You might have absorbed my DNA, but you're still inferior!" He lunges at Oswin, his arm becoming surrounded in sparks. "Serge, now might be a good time to help!" "Note taken!" Serge Thorne appears out of nowhere, in the form of a Naljian, a being made of light. The humanoid figure hovers towards the Transylian, "This guy isn't so easy to control. The seeing in hundreds of dimensions makes it hard to concen..." A burst of energy and he's flung back. The Transylian is tossed into the air, breaking through the roof. "SORTA GOT IT!" Oswin fires electricity thought he hole, zapping the alien. "Let's turn up the voltage!" Two metal towers burst through the skin on his back. From the tips of the generators, more electricity shoots out, joining the main burst. As the Transylian plummets to the ground, he roars in pain. "Stop! I surrender!" The alien hits the ground. Changing back into his human form, Oswin, looks down at the alien, "See bro? I might not be able to change into any of the aliens I've ever come into contact with, but I can still take down the baddies." He smiles like an idiot, "Oh yeah! Oswin Thorne, the hero of Shoreside City!" Serge transforms into a Splixson and multiplies, "I'll get him to the Plumber base." He surrounds the Transylian, who looks up and asks, "Second chance?" "I don't see how it's fair that you get a car and I don't." Serge sits in the passenger seat of Oswin's car. "Because I'm the one who didn't accidentally destroy mine." He turns left. "Besides, you have Loboan DNA archived. They're pretty fast." "Oh, so this is about me being able to keep alien forms?" "No! I'm just..." He sighs, "Nevermind." Serge notices a shady looking man walk down an alleyway. "THAT'S HIM!" Oswin quickly turns the car down the alleyway, which is barely wide enough for the car. "This is a tricky one." They reach the man, who continues walking. The car passes through him, accelerates, and disappears. A massive space station orbits Earth. The top level is a glass dome with a runway inside. The White Ferrari appears out of nowhere, driving along the runway. "Oswin Thorne and Serge Thorn have entered Plumber Orbit." The car comes to a halt at the end of the runway. The doors swing open and the twins step out. The section of the runway they're on begins to lower into a large chamber, where Plumbers work on holographic screens all over, on hovering platforms, across the floor, and some even upside down in strange machines on the ceiling. "This place is awesome." "I'm not familiar with that term." The twins look down, realising that a Galvan is standing at there feet. Serge nods at the grey, somewhat Frog-like alien, "Hey Krome." "Okay, Serge and Oswin." The descending platform passes through the floor of the chamber, going down further and further. "You've got an assignment. You're being deployed after your tests." They reach a floor with white walls. "Room 3." The twins set off. "The car's going to storage. You know the drill." Oswin looks over his shoulder as his car disappears. "Don't worry, take your time. I have all day." An Appoplexian stands in a doorway. He steps into the room, with the twins entering behind him. "I'm going to take some blood samples, and going to give you an Electronic Molecular Conduction Test, to see how unstable your DNA is compared to last week." Jumping into the chair, Oswin smiles, "Can we do the electric-thingy test first? It feels cool on my arm." The doctor's paw hits his face, "This isn't for your entertainment! These are serious tests, that if done wrong, could cause your DNA to become even more unstable, meaning your entire molecular structure could fall apart, leaving you as atoms floating in the air." He slams his clipboard down on the desk opposite the chair. "Fine, I'll try not to enjoy it." He smiles at the doctor. "Lemme tell your something, Oswin Thorne, you are one of the most irresponsible, unreliable, small minded, selfish, childish people I have ever met." He pulls out a needle, "So, let's begin!" "AAAAARRRGH!" The scream echoes through the training chamber. A female Kineceleran in a white jumpsuit, with a Plumber badge on the shoulder, asks the Magister in charge, "What was that?" "Dunno. Some prisoner trying to get attention I assume." He looks at his clipboard, "Okay, you three, training battle, NOW!" He looks at ILR6, the Kineceleran, Giovanni, the Italian exchange agent, and Ahmad, a young Transylian. They instantly jump into action. ILR6 disappears, becoming a mere blue blur that runs around the edges of the room, then up the wall. Ahmad shoots electricity at Giovanni, who dodges, but is knocked to the floor by ILR6, who stopped running, purposely falling on him. Ahmad laughs, "Gio, you need to train a lot more!" He looks at the speeder, "Just you and me speeds." "Come on Stitch, you know it isn't that easy." She disappears. Within moments, Ahmad finds himself hanging smacking into a wall. "OW!" He hits the floor, "Okay, I have to admit. That. Was. AWESOME!" He stands up, "I'm so glad I'm practically dead already." SCHCK! The door slides open, "Oi, Conar! Krome said we've got a mission." "Oswin!" ILR6 speeds over, staring at him, "Hi! It's nice to see you again." "Magister, she's at it again!" Ahmad laughs at her obvious crush on Oswin. "Hey Speeds." Serge enters and scowls at ILR6, "It's you!" She speeds away, "Hey Serge." Confused, Oswin asks, "Am I missing something?" He shakes it off, "Anyway, what's our mission?" "You've been assigned an Amethysapien Camouflage Ship. It's in Space 142." He throws a set of keys to Oswin. "A few days ago, a ship arrived on Earth. We lost track of it once it hit the atmosphere, until about four hours ago. The tracking department have got the location of the ship. Three kilometres East of Newport." Smiling, Serge yells, "But that's..." He looks to Oswin, and they speak in unison, "A FOREST!" They turn and hurry out, "YES! ULTIMATE BATTLE LOCATION!" "This is way cooler than I thought." They look at the rectangular ship, and it's magnificent wings. The white vehicle lights up as Oswin presses the button on the key, "Ok, it's agreed. This is my favourite flying vehicle." He opens the door and jumps in. Climbing in the passenger seat, Serge says, "It's my favourite!" Oswin slaps him, "Don't disrespect the Ferrari!" He starts up the engine and it slowly hovers up, then forward. "Why did he stab me with the needle?" The ship lowers into the gap in the trees. Upon landing, a hologram flickers into existence around it, making it appear as a white van. "Okay, where is this thing?" Oswin jumps out and looks around, "Wait, never mind." He sees the fairly large, red and dark grey ship just ahead. "Come to think of it, I should've seen it earlier." He slams the door and walks toward the ship. Serge hops out behind him, his body throbbing as he becomes a Loboan, "Alter." Oswin puts his hand on his brother, turning into the werewolf-like creature. "Okay, I'm going for a more...splitting up form." He becomes a Splixson, and splits into two. "Dude, Ditto? Seriously? That guy is weird. But his voice is funny. Side splitting laughter." It was a lame joke, but neither of them could stop the laughing. They walk towards the ship, "Be prepared for whatever's in there. It could be much worse than we expect." He giggles, "I'm kidding, we're awesome!" He scratches his joke, but forgets how sharp his claws are and ends up piercing his skin. "Ow." The inside of the ship is just one large room with a glass wall at the end, with a control panel just before it. The walls are covered in weapons of all kinds, with two balcony levels. The twins walk across, "Hello? Anyone here?" A man stands on the top balcony, hidden in the shadows, looking down at the twins. He talks to himself, "So, there are the other genfluxin victims. Not all they're hyped up to be." His body begins to throb, his body transforming. He becomes a Vaxasaurian, and jumps over the edge, "This is the first test!" Category:PhotonCommander10 Category:Less Than Identical Category:Episodes